Flash: Who Is Harrison Wells?
"Who Is Harrison Wells?" is the nineteenth episode of season one of the superhero fantasy & action series The Flash. The episode was directed by Wendy Stanzler with a script written by Ray Utarnachitt and Cortney Norris. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, April 21st, 2015 at 8:00 pm. The series stars Grant Gustin in the role of Barry Allen - also known as the super-hero speedster, the Flash. It also stars Candice Patton as his unrequited love, Iris West, Danielle Panabaker as brainy colleague Caitlin Snow, Rick Cosnett as the chisel-chinned police detective Eddie Thawne, Carlos Valdes as nerdy genius Cisco Ramon, Tom Cavanagh as scientist Doctor Harrison Wells and Jesse L. Martin as police detective Joe West. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * ''The Flash'' was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. * "Flash: Who is Harrison Wells?", "Who Is Harrison Wells?", and "Who is Harrison Wells?" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 3J5369. * This episode had a viewership of 3.75 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by 0.08 from the previous episode. * Tom Cavanagh receives a "with" credit qualifier in the main cast list. * Jesse L. Martin receives an "and" credit qualifier in the main cast list. * Actress Katie Cassidy is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Atlin Mitchell is credited as Atlin Vera Mitchell in this episode. * This is the first episode of ''The Flash'' directed by Wendey Stanzler. She also known for her work on other comic book based superhero shows such as Arrow, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Episodes, and ''Gotham. * This is the first episode of ''The Flash'' written or co-written by Ray Utarnachitt. He is also known for his work on The Tomorrow People, which starred Robbie Amell who made appearances on The Flash as Ronnie Raymond, as well as being an editor on another DC Television Universe series, Legends of Tomorrow. * This is the first episode of ''The Flash'' written or co-written by Cortney Norris. She has also worked as a script coordinator on The Tomorrow People and has written at least two episode of Legends of Tomorrow. * This is the first appearance of Hannibal Bates. He makes two appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "The Trap". * This is the first appearance of Cecile Horton. She makes eight appearances in the series in total. * This is the first appearance of Black Siren. Allusions * Hannibal Bates is a DC Comics super-villain who goes by the name of Everyman. He is a shape-shifter, like his DCTV counterpart, and first appeared in ''52'' Week Nine in July, 2006. * This is the first appearance of the Canary Cry, which is a device that Cisco Ramon builds for Laurel Lance. It utilizes the ability of sonic projection. Laurel will use the Canary Cry for the remainder of her time as Black Canary. In the comics, Dinah Laurel Lance possessed sonic projection as a super-power, which she dubbed the "canary cry". She did not wear collar as Laurel does. * Barry Allen refers to a Coast City pizza parlor as the "best in the west", implying that Coast City is on the west coast. In the comics, Coast City is located in California, as is Star City. This is the closest that the DC Television Universe has come towards establishing which U.S. states certain cities are located in. * Cecile Horton is based on a character named Cecile O'Malley. She was introduced during the latter half of the Silver Age era, and served as Barry Allen's defense attorney during "The Trial of the Flash" storyline. * This episode reveals that Harrison Wells is originally from Starling City. Quotes * Barry Allen: I'm getting faster, faster than I've ever been, and I wonder if it's because lately something's chasing me. I know what it is that's stalking me. It's my past. It's getting closer, and as fast as I am, I can't help but feel like my past has almost caught up with me. .... * Barry Allen: Look, you said it yourself. If we don't find Hannibal Bates, you go to prison for a crime you didn't commit. I'm not gonna let that happen. Not again. * Eddie Thawne: This isn't like your dad, Barry. * Barry Allen: Eddie, look... * Eddie Thawne: When your dad was put away, you were a kid. There wasn't anything you could do, but you're not a kid anymore. You're a scientist. Hell, you're The Flash. You are going to find Bates and you are going to clear me. So go do it. .... * Laurel Lance: Hey. You show this to anyone, I'll kill you. to a photograph of Cisco and Laurel dressed up as Black Canary * Cisco Ramon: That's just an expression, right? * Laurel Lance: Nope. .... * Eddie Thawne: Where's Barry? * Joe West: He should be here any second. I sent him out for... * Barry Allen: into the house Pizza! * Cisco Ramon: What? * Eddie Thawne: From Coast City? * Barry Allen: Supposedly the best in the west. * Cisco Ramon: Why did I not think of this before? Come to papa. .... * Cisco Ramon: How do you know Barry? You guys, like, friends or something? * Laurel Lance: Not really. We met last time he was in Starling City visiting my friends - John Diggle, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen. * Cisco Ramon: Three people who have absolutely nothing in common... as far as I know. * Laurel Lance: Cisco, I know Barry's the Flash and Oliver's the Arrow. chuckles * Cisco Ramon: How do you know that? * Laurel Lance: whispers Because... I'm the Black Canary. * Cisco Ramon: Stop playing. * Laurel Lance: It's true. * Cisco Ramon: You stop it right now. No. laughs * Laurel Lance: Okay, okay. Calm down. * Cisco Ramon: I... love you. I mean, I love the way that you beat up criminals. .... * Cisco Ramon: Please tell me that's not what I think it is. * Quentin Lance: Okay, that is definitely a hand. * Cisco Ramon: Okay. See, I thought it was a foot but a hand is just as bad. .... * Eddie Thawne: You were right. I was hiding something from you, and you deserve to know the truth. The reason I've been so distant lately... I've been working with The Flash. Crew * Geoff Garrett - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * JP Finn - Producer * Alison Schapker - Consulting producer * Gabrielle Stanton - Consulting producer * Aaron Helbing - Co-executive producer * Todd Helbing - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * David Nutter - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Grainne Godfree - Story editor * C. Kim Miles - Director of photography * Tyler Harron - Production designer * Chris Conlee - Editor * Charles Lyall - Production manager * Michael Shandley - First assistant director * Chris Lamb - Second assistant director * Ide Foyle - Set designer See also ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:April, 2015/Episodes Category:Wendey Stanzler Category:Ray Utarnachitt Category:Cortney Norris Category:Geoff Garrett Category:Jennifer Lence Category:Carl Ogawa Category:Glen Winter Category:Joseph Patrick Finn Category:Alison Schapker Category:Gabrielle G. Stanton Category:Aaron Helbing Category:Todd Helbing Category:Sarah Schechter Category:David Nutter Category:Andrew Kreisberg Category:Greg Berlanti Category:Blake Neely Category:Grainne Godfree Category:C. Kim Miles Category:Tyler Bishop Harron Category:Chris Conlee Category:Charles Lyall Category:Michael Shandley Category:Chris Lamb Category:Ide Foyle Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified